Nemesis (ship)
Nemesis is the player 1 ship from ''My First Movies Astro Battle''. Nemesis is heavily armed, well-protected and stylish, it is the perfect ship for the self-confident pilot with credits to spare. This ship includes an integrated Khador Drive. Details The event space fighter Nemesis is the first space fighter equipped with Khador Drive, psychic/Wreek power propulsion engine, which dramatically improves the ship's energy efficiency. In preparation for the imminent ORN Empire invasion, its development was promoted following the super spatiotemporal fighter Metalion. It was developed by PreDOS, who was the leader of the ORN Empire under the direction of Emperor Lars. Its first test flight was done in 2011 from Kothar, were the Khador Drive was proven to be unstable. As Venom et al. were exiled again after a coup attempt, the final adjustments of the psychic/Wreek power propulsion device were left for the engineers of the Space Agency, but advanced as expected and the ship was completed by the time of PreDOS' invasion. Kate Burton pilots Nemesis and Nemesis-R Galaxy on Fire 2 Meanwhile, the Gradius Empire and Galaxy Federation managed to to take advantage of the original Nemesis' design and successfully mass-produced the craft in large quantities. This mass production model was called "Nemesis-R". The ship needs specific amount of skill to pilot it (a parallelism to why the Earth Side Circulate-Death pilots are the only ones able to pilot Vic Viper). The weaponry was also improved, though it is inferior to the destructive power employed by the original. However this ship makes up for this by strengthening diversion of each armaments. One of these particular crafts (the one controlled by the player) is said to have been produced using the parts from the original Nemesis. The Nemesis-R is the crown jewel of the Gradius Empire's engineering arts. It was heavily armed, well-protected and very stylish, Nemesis-R is the perfect ship for the self-confident pilot with credits to spare. This is the best event ship of 2014. It has an integrated Khador Drive. It was stated in the description, freeing up another equipment slot in addition to the ship's 14. This ship only appears in Kothar station's shop, after completing the Valkyrie storyline. Nemesis-R can have a very high cargo space with if multiple Rhoda Blackholes was installed. For example, with 8 other used equipment slots used, the Nemesis could be equipped with 6 Rhoda Blackholes. This makes the Nemesis suitable for trading. The only disadvantage about Nemesis-R is that it only has a secondary slot making this ship a combat-orientated ship. Weapons Standard Nemesis Missile: Homing Missiles Double: Side Laser Laser: Corkscrew Laser Nemesis-R Missile: Razor Missiles, Hunter Double: Rail Blaster (from Thunder Force V; accurate by Brigandine) Laser: Sword Cannon (from Thunder Force V; accurate by Brigandine) Additional Weapons Standard Nemesis * Ripple Wave * Flamesnake Nemesis-R * Wave Beam (more stronger than Thunder Force V) Optinals Pod Gun Shield: Force Field Notes * Although Nemesis-R doesn't appear during Valkrie storyline before it's completed until Supernova. * Nemesis was the Greek goddess of revenge and retribution. * Like all Galaxy Federation and Gradius ships, it has an red glow on the cockpit. * It has a resemblance to the Nivelian's Dace, possibly suggesting that the Nemesis-R is based on it or is a highly-modified version of it. * The original Nemesis looks like a rocket (but it goes horizontally), while Nemesis-R looks like the VoidX. * The weapons are pretty close together giving the ship a good firing arc. Category:Fighters Category:Gradius Empire